elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conjuration (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Master Conjuration Books You can only find Master Conjuration books, if you have selected the perk? Also then you cannot buy Conjuration Books anymore? I find it hard to believe that. Sounds more like a general "You can't buy Master Conjuration Books, you can only find them" unrelated to having selected the perk or not. I may be wrong though, I still don't have the game. Imperfectus blog page 01:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *You can find Master books anytime, and still can buy ones. However, you can't use resulting spells (or do Ritual quest for one of them) until you hit at least 90 skill. Barhandar (talk) 18:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Bound Weapons According to some fact finding testing* I did, I learned many interesting things about conjured weapons. Conjured weapons will increase your weapon skill of that type. Their damage will scale with the related weapon damage perks. They can also benefit from weapon type perks (e.g. swords can crit). The numberless Mystic Binding perk, which tersely reads, "Bound weapons do more damage," seems to increase bound weapon damage 50%. Before ''Mystic Binding, ''Bound Sword's damage was on par with the Orcish Sword (approx.). *All my testing was done on conjured creatures in controlled environments; no animals were harmed in the testing of this spell. 06:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) what would the best way of training conuration be, besides paying for it? I recommend bugging out an NPC somewhere (I went on a railing an NPC couldn't get to me, and stood close enough that he tried to melee. If I went too far back, he'd try and range me) - Or, run around a table or around him or something - and spamming Soul Trap. It adds a lot, you can level it really fast. Just spam Soul Trap on him. Works particularly well with Apprentice perk so you can spam it. I combined it with Health -> mana for extra speed.Pinworm45 (talk) 13:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dual Casting + Bound Swords Ok so...I'm playing a warrior-esque build (heavy armor, dual wielding swords) and I love the Bound Swords, mainly because between Heavy Armor perks and summoned swords, my total equipment weight is zero, so I can reserve it all for loot. In addition, I also have Dual Casting in Conjuration. However, I often have to summon the swords 2 or 3 times before the game realizes I'm trying to dual-cast them. This happens every once in a wild blue moon with firebolts too, but 99% of the time the game's "dual casting detection" gets those fine. Seems like the rate for detecting when I'm trying to dual cast Bound Sword, however, is closer to 40% at best. I know for certainty that it works sometimes because not only is the right hand sword summoned in a slightly different location, there's also a different sound the game makes when it recognizes a dual-cast. To hear the sound, try summoning the Bound Bow with one hand, then dual casting it, and hear the difference. Anyhow...as to the Bound Swords, does anyone know if there's some special trick to ensure this works? Using a PC (Windows 7 x64) and tried with 4 different mice, no dice.Chuckmoney (talk) 09:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Leveling the skill Does a higher level in Conjuration change the cost, damage or other aspects of the spells or does it just unlock perks? 10:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : It should reduce the casting cost. I don't know if it has any other effects. Delve (talk) 15:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, does increasing your characters skill in conjuration do anything other than allowing you to cast better spells at 25,50,75,100? Does it increase the damage, time, health, etc of the summon? 15steps (talk) 06:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Add pages for individual perks I think what a lot of people really want to know when they look at the skill section of the wiki is to figure out what the perk they are about to get actually does in detail. So it might be a good idea for every perk to have it's own page with some bulletpoints to highlight exactly what it does, and maybe some additional statistics comparing it to other perks on an equal tier (like saying that the destruction frost specializing perks are worse than the other elements because there are far more enemies that are immune to or resist frost in the game) - if anyone feels like adding that later. : Most of them are pretty self explanatory I would think; the few that have non-obvious quirks could be described briefly in the existring tables couldn't they? As for comparing perks I'd think that would belong in a character build page linked from the poerk pages rather than the individual perks? Delve (talk) 15:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapons skill in relation to conjuration skill Does a certain weapons skill and/or perks have any effect on the damge on conjured weapons? I did notice that the perks in the bows skill do effect the conjured bow aka zooming and slowing down time, wondering on the dmg side of things. Eckrack 08:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they do Endymion (talk) 18:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why no working my Sanguine Rose? Why is it when I get the "Elemental Potency" perk my Sanguine Rose no longer works? Is it a part of the game, where the game assumes you no longer need to summon a dremora, or is it a glitch? ferntastic 02:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Same problem here, any clue? Expert Rank (Level 75) seems incorrect I am only level 67 (Adept) and am able to buy and use all 5 Expert Rank spells (Command Daedra, Conjure Dremora Lord, Conjure Storm Atronach, Dread Zombie, and Expel Daedra) just fine. 03:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Magica increases Must I increase magica in order to use this I whould prefer to stick with a stamina health patern if I use novice spells a bunch and lvl conjurgation up that will make the spell cost go down I might just have to wear certain clothing when casting such spell which would suck because I'm only doing this for the Daedra summons and I would prefer to only wear Daedric armor (sorta role playing I guess lol as if I wear a Daedric prince) thx for taking time out of your day to help me out (ill sign this later Im not signed in) Possible power level techniques *If you have around 2.5k gold, then go to a trainer, train your skill, then pickpocket. I power leveled my mage to lvl 20, 74 conjuration skills, 100 pickpocket this way. Contributed by user Spectral arrow I have added on the section about the Spectral arrow only being able to be availble to be more descriptive on ways to obtain it since you can convert saves to other gaming devices 19:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Conjuration Improvement I have an idea on how they could improve Conjuration a bit. For one, when I raise a creature from the dead, it doesn't always have a weapon ready when combat comes around. So then, my raised minion proceeds to RUN OFF to find a weapon. This really bothers me when I've moved further into a dungeon and my minion just up and leaves me. So, my idea for a fix would be for the raised minion to right away pick up a weapon, if they don't already have one, thus saving time for combat. Just an idea :).Idk000000 (talk) 15:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i'm new (don't even have a profile if you have those here.) anyway you may call me Anonymous,now that introductions are over. I may have a fix for weak thralls it's an idea i'm about to try, i'll report back if it works. Anyway.My theroy is that the thralls,zombies,raised corpses all only use only use,weapons,aromr equipped to them before they die. So to fix this while the person is living and while you have the perks to steal all their equiped stuff take it all. Then replace their stuff with desired weapons,armor, or what ever else may help.Then you know what to do! Send the poor fool's soul to Sithis. Then ressurect his/her body, If this works the reanimated should have the gear equiped.Also if someone beats me to testing this theroy. I'd be happy to hear if it works or not. On a final note I wish bethesda made the dead thrall work on higher level enemies and on all creatures and people. I mean it's a master conjuration spell for Sithis's sake. With so many over powered effects,spells, and powers in skyrim. I don't see why you can at least get a level seventy enemy to be your permanant thrall Oblivion Binding Do powerful dremora lords get banished as well? E.g. the ones that Malyn Varen summons. Wenny0119 (talk) 06:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I have never seen any dremora mob creatures that did not disappear. Those Dremora Lords even are effected. I do not think I had that perk when I completed the MV quest, but if I remember correctly they were unique, and 99.9% of the battle, so I doubt it. Wisnoskij (talk) 19:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Leveling "Damage done by summoned or reanimated items or creatures will raise the skill." If this is true (I doubt it) it is a completely negligible, unless I have a bug. I got bound bow as early as possible and use it continually. I have never leveled up conjuration when using it, I do not even think I have ever leveled up C when casting it. At least for me it was really onyl possible to level much at all when power leveling. I also use summoned creatures quite a bit and I have never seen conjuration raise when one of them is attacking. Just leveled to 100. soul trapping a dead body is really the only way to go, it would probably only take like 30-50 minutes to level to 100. But it saves a lot of time to rapid fire the spell with both hands, using singular spells (doubling the rate of casting). It might be worth mentioning this rapid fire technique, as a least someone who has never played a destruction character I had no idea you would simultaneously cast single spells. Conjure any Atronach Confirmed Bug? I have confirmed this bug. You cast two atronachs quickly at the same time (not with Conjuration Dual Casting) and hit both of them with an all-perked bound weapon, sometimes one of them will become a permanent creature on the map. When you hit them multiple times and they are hostile, they (including Zombies) run away from you when hit by a Bound Weapon. In addition, they will drop Frost Salts, Fire Salts, or Void Salts when killed. This is a optional way to level up your player and get Salts from them. 13:54, May 23, 2014 (UTC)